As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In an information handling system, various connectors are often used to electrically couple the various components of the information handling system to one another. In some embodiments, such connectors may include external connectors having features externally facing from a chassis for housing components of the information handling system, thus allowing external devices and/or cables to be coupled externally to the information handling system. For example, external connectors may include connectors for coupling a cable to a network interface of an information handling system. Network connectors may take on a variety of form factors, including without limitation a female jack (oftentimes referred to as an RJ45 jack) for receiving an Ethernet over twisted pair cable (e.g., category 5 cable) and a female connector for a small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver. Oftentimes, a manufacturer of information handling systems may have little or no certainly as to the type of network connector and end user may desire, and thus, to provide the most flexibility to a customer, may include multiple network connectors (e.g., at least one SFP connector in its own assembly and at least one RJ45 jack in its own assembly). However, provision of multiple connectors may require a significant amount of space, which may be problematic as dimensions of information handling systems continue to shrink.